Ghosts in the Machine
by jenny0198
Summary: The team have a picnic. Sort of.


**Ghosts in the Machine**

Fusco lay on his back on the grass and gave a contented sigh in the warm sunlight and watched as a swarm of blue butterflies passed overhead. He saw one land briefly on Shaw's nose as she slept with her head on his stomach, then take off again and re-join its fellows when she gave a snort in reaction. He took the blade of grass that he was chewing from his mouth and softly stroked her nose with it; he thought it was kind of cute how she wrinkled it in her sleep. Not that he would tell her that, she'd probably cripple him. He thought he could hear voices in the distance, probably children playing in the park, but couldn't be bothered to look around and knew from experience that it was difficult to make out other people; the light seemed to interfere with his vision.

"Are you awake, Shaw?" he said sleepily

"No" she replied

"Me neither"

Time passed as both of them dozed in the sun. Eventually Shaw mentioned a favourite subject – food. "I hope the others turn up soon, my stomach's complaining. I'd really like some of those salmon and cucumber sandwiches that Harold made last time"

Fusco had a different appetite. "I wonder if Root will be dressed as a Girl Scout again, she looks really nice in a skirt. Actually both you girls scrub up well. I remember when you worked in that department store, on the perfume counter – you looked pretty damn good in a dress too"

"Or glasses" he continued with some enthusiasm "You both look hot in spectacles – kind of vulnerable and helpless. Which is completely untrue, of course"

Shaw rolled over and rested her chin on Fusco's chest "Lionel, I'm rather disturbed that you seem to have devoted a lot of thought to the subject"

"I've had plenty of time lately" he said reflectively "To think about important things like that. About people that are important to me"

"I think I'll practise my nerve holds on you" said Shaw, straddling Fusco's ribs and pinching his biceps in a certain place. Fusco gave a pained grunt and wrestled her off him.

"Sameen Shaw, you certainly have an unusual way of seducing a man" he complained, rubbing life back into his arms. Shaw grinned and kissed him on the cheek "You know you love it, Lionel"

"Hey, it's my favourite nutcase" he said in relief as Root, Finch, and Reese appeared, laden down with a Frisbee, picnic hamper, and blanket. Bear circled around them, sniffing at the grass.

"Hello Lionel" Root said somewhat frostily "I hope we're interrupting something"

"Only something sordid and meaningless so don't worry" he grinned in reply "Hope you have plenty of food for our favourite Persian sex-kitten"

"Don't tease her Lionel" Reese said, seeking to head off trouble, as Root pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry" said Fusco "It's a lovely day; I'll try not to spoil it. Did you guys see those butterflies earlier? They're new I think"

"It's always lovely here but I believe that you are right, Detective" agreed Finch "I still think the fire-flies we see sometimes are the most enchanting, like green and red jewels"

"I prefer the hummingbirds that were around a while ago" responded Reese and they passed some time discussing various flora and fauna while Finch and Root laid out the picnic.

After the meal Root and Shaw played Frisbee with Bear while the other 3 sipped bottles of alcoholic or soft drink according to individual preference.

"Fall seems a long time coming" said Reese "Mind you, I'm not complaining. I hope this weather never ends. Not sure what we'll do if it gets colder though"

"I can't seem to recall what we did last Fall Mr. Reese" said Finch in a puzzled voice. "I suppose we can find shelter around here somewhere" he finished vaguely, looking about.

Root and Shaw returned with Bear, who went to Fusco and licked his face in a friendly manner.

"Urgh, stop slobbering over me, you horrible brute" he said.

"Hey Lionel, that's usually what I say to you" said Shaw with an impish grin.

"But not for long, as I remember, Sameen" Fusco chuckled, doing his best to inject a lascivious tone, and winking broadly at Finch, who looked rather embarrassed, as he usually did when Fusco or Shaw mentioned the more private aspects of their friendship.

"You look better with a bit of colour in your cheeks, Root" said Reese "You spend too much time in front of a screen"

"Thank you John but I can't recall when I did look at a screen last" she replied, furrowing her brow in puzzlement "Do you remember, Harry?"

"Actually, Miss Groves, I don't either" replied Finch "With no numbers coming to us at the moment we can spend our days taking advantage of the exceedingly good weather"

"Yeah, I remember that picnic we had just after you packed the Machine into that brief-case. That was a really perfect day, shame that Shaw wasn't there. But she's enjoyed plenty since then, after she and I were killed" Fusco said.

"Stepping in front of me and stopping that guy's bullet was a dumb move, Lionel" said Shaw, repeating an argument they'd had many times before "I might have been able to clear the jam in time and get him"

"I did the right thing" insisted Fusco stubbornly "I wasn't going to let you die"

"And I wasn't going to leave you, so I died anyway" Shaw replied "Hell, what's done is done; neither of us were going to die in bed anyway. At least we took a few with us"

"Yeah" Fusco agreed fondly "The two of us did pretty well after you guys left us, saved a bunch of people and stayed alive for a while. How long was it Shaw - 20, 25 years? It sure went quick"

They lapsed into silence in the way that old friends find easy to do and nibbled away at the picnic food, Shaw throwing the odd morsel to Bear.

"You know, I'd really like some ice-cream" declared Shaw "Have we got any, Root?"

"I'm afraid not, Sameen. If we come tomorrow I'll get some on the way. What flavours do you all want?"

This sparked a lively discussion amongst the 5 with various advocates for different flavours, which then evolved into a debate about which particular brand was best. This continued until Reese raised a practical problem "I don't remember seeing anywhere to buy some"

"Hmm, I think you are right Mr. Reese" said Finch "There's no van in the park and we don't pass any shops. I'm sorry Miss Shaw, you may be out of luck"

"It never occurred to me to ask before" enquired Fusco "But where do you guys come from? Before you enter the park I mean. From the subway?"

Finch, Reese, and Root looked at each other in bewilderment as they realised that they couldn't answer the question.

"We're just… here" said Finch slowly "Carrying the picnic things, then we see you and Miss Shaw. Where do you two come from?"

Fusco opened his mouth then closed it again as he realised that he had no answer either "Umm, it's similar. I open my eyes and Shaw is asleep on the grass with me. Then you 3 and Bear show up"

"I fear that none of us are real, Detective" said Finch hesitantly, unsure of the others' reactions "We may be figments of the Machine's imagination, like you have in life simulation games"

Root took Finch's hand and pressed it to her breast "Does that feel like a figment, Harry?" she demanded.

Finch reddened but stuck to his theory "No, but it could just be a simulation, Miss Groves. Like Miss Shaw was subjected to when she was held by Samaritan"

Shaw scowled at the memory and voiced an unspoken fact "We're all dead though. Some of us longer than others" she added, looking pointedly at Root.

"I don't feel dead" said Reese "But I know Root is. Well, she was when I last saw her. Before here I mean. And I remember Finch said that he saw me get killed, I wonder why I forgot that"

"I know you're all dead" said Shaw with conviction "I went to the funerals. Except Lionel's - but I saw him get killed, the dumb schmuck. So I guess I am too"

"Why is the Machine keeping us 'alive' in this way, do you think Finch?" asked Fusco "There seems no point to it - we don't do anything, just meet up and talk about not very much"

"Who knows, Detective?" sighed Finch "The Machine must have evolved enormously since we all had dealings with it. Perhaps it has a special purpose in mind or perhaps it does it for its own, for want of a better word, amusement"

"You mean I could be here forever?" said Root in an appalled tone "With you people?"

"Just for that, I'm going to give you a big, sloppy kiss" threatened Fusco "With tongues" he added with an evil leer.

Root looked for support from the other 3 but they just grinned and watched as Fusco advanced on his victim. Root scrambled to her feet and ran off shrieking with Fusco in pursuit, like a rather overweight satyr. Bear joined in too, considering it a fine new game, and chased after them both, barking happily.

Eventually they returned, Fusco having relented, with red faces and renewed appetites. The 5 of them, plus Bear, attacked the remains of the picnic with gusto. They didn't continue their earlier conversation about the Machine, seeming to have forgotten about it.

"That was good" said Shaw through a mouthful of pork pie "Shall we come here tomorrow if there are no new numbers to deal with?"

"We may as well if everyone wants to" said Finch "We don't know how long this weather will last"


End file.
